PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administration Core will provide executive oversight and administrative support for all of the projects and cores that comprise the Leukemia SPORE. The goal of the Administration Core is to monitor the activities of all of the program components, to comply with all local and federal guideline for grant administration, and to facilitate communication and collaboration among the program members and with other Leukemia SPOREs. Accordingly, the specific aims of the Administration Core are as follows: Aim 1. To facilitate intra- and inter-SPORE communication and collaboration. Aim 2. To provide administrative and fiscal oversight and support for all SPORE components. Aim 3. To coordinate administrative activities of the SPORE Developmental Research Program. Aim 4. To coordinate the SPORE Career Enhancement Program. Aim 5. To assist investigators with the preparation of scholarly presentations, publications, regulatory documents, and all other SPORE-related paperwork. Aim 6. To enhance participation of minorities in SPORE activities. Aim 7. To ensure advocacy issues are addressed and included in all aspects of research with patient participants.